Diskussionsfaden:Spinelli313/@comment-5425132-20180508083202/@comment-5425132-20180508131734
So, jetzt hat Wikia tatsächlich meine gesamte Antwort ins Nirvana geschickt. Mist. Na dann, nommal. Erstmal danke, du, das schmeichelt! Ich habe selbstverständlich mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, ja, kenne und schätze das Konzept von Wikia ja sehr gut. Die Chancen, das als Konkurrenz aufzubauen, erscheinen zwangsläufig gering – aber ich habe auch nicht vor, irgendeine Art der Konkurrenz darin zu sehen. Das ist nämlich das Problem. Ich hatte schon überlegt, auf Moviepedia aktiv zu werden, offensichtlich, aber während das genau wie hier Filme behandelt, so macht es das auf eine völlig andere Herangehensweise, und genau die erscheint mir nicht so attraktiv. Ich bin schon seit zwei Jahren auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Modul für Kunsttalk, aber immer war es limitiert und das ist mir ein gewaltiges Dorn im Auge. Es gibt so viele Filmdatenbanken, auf Moviepilot gibt es doch sogar eine ansatzweise vollständige und trotzdem bin ich hier. Wieso? Weil es mir nicht darum geht. Ich habe eine großartige Community gefunden. Ich habe eine, sogar zwei, mit Moviepedia sogar ''drei ''(tolle!) Datenbanken. Aber es gibt trotzdem große Dinge, die mir fehlen, und diese sind wie du selbst sagtest wohl so dermaßen anders, dass sie in der Moviepedia nicht wirklich umsetzbar sind. Allerdings würde der Versuch wie ich feststellen muss ohnehin das gesamte, aber auch gesamte Umstrukturieren der Seite bedeuten und ich kann dahingehend schlichtweg noch keine Kompromisse eingehen, weil der bloße Grund für das genau das ist, auf das ich dann erstmal verzichten müsste. Ich will ja nicht die ganzen Wikis ersetzen, das wäre unsinnig und sowieso blöd. Ich will etwas Neues ausprobieren. Du hast mich auch missverstanden; es geht nicht darum, eine Plattform zu Nischenfilmen aufzubauen. Das habe ich versucht und mich bei jedem neuen Tastendruck umso elitärer gefühlt. Blockbuster auszuschließen ist völliger Schwachsinn. Ein Tippwiki ist schon eine coole Idee, aber nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Also, doch, aber ein großes, in dem man findet, was man finden will, was man bis dahin vielleicht sogar noch gar nicht finden wollte, es ist einfach etwas Anderes, gerade dieses Aufeinandertreffen unterschiedlicher Elemente macht es für mich so attraktiv. Ich hatte eben gehofft, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie wir aufeinander zugehen können, jetzt schon. Selbstverständlich wäre das für Wikia Rationalste, wenn ich meine Energien in Moviepedia in etwas direkt wirkend Sinnvolles einsetze, aber eben unter dem Verzicht diverser Ideen, die mich überhaupt aktiv werden ließen. Ich bin doch vor zwei Jahren schon wegen kaputten Sehnen gegangen, durch die ich sehr genau priorisieren muss, worin ich deren Tageskapazitäten stecken möchte. Nie wäre mir in den Sinn gekommen, Wikia wieder im großen Stil zu bewohnen, bei aller Liebe zur Community ist mir musizieren und schreiben schlichtweg wichtiger. Aber so eine Plattform wünsche ich mir schon lange, und ich denke, man nennt mich wohl nicht umsonst Tabula Rasa. Ich muss es einfach mal ausprobieren und das sowieso erstmal für ein Jahr oder so gut unter dem Radar laufen lassen. Ich will niemandem auf den Schlips treten und auch kein Konkurrenz-Blabla, ich muss aber wenigstens versuchen, mal etwas ganz Anderes zu machen. Wenn ich dann auch sehe, wo das alles steht, und es nicht passt, dann kann ich ja immer noch zur Moviepedia wechseln und all die passenden Artikel mitnehmen. Vielleicht fällt dir dann dann ja auch was ein. So oder so hoffe und glaube ich, dass am Ende alle glücklich sind.. Ich muss versuchen, meine "Vision" aufzubauen, um zu sehen, ob es funktioniert oder nicht. Wenn ja, kann man aufeinander zugehen. Wenn nein, dann ist für mich eine Symbiose ja auch noch immer absolut okay. Wie gesagt, ich denke hier mehr an 2020 oder so, bis das wirklich mal ernst wird.